boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chamalian
Open Race -Still being worked on - '!! ''Welcome to the Race of the Chamailians. There are sub classes and history for each type of character. There are the Exiled, The Valkyries, The Realm Grasp, and The Cityhood. If you are going to be a Chamailian you will end up being one of them. '' Creation Chamailians long ago lived within the Terra Plains between what is now known as Cove and the Chamailian Mountain. Their race is rare and even rarer still is seeing them outside of their mountain air. Devenok was once a feared to be Lord of the lands at the time beat and chambered the people until they held no choice but the need to submit. In the Competitions, they were holding for a King; he was cheated. Killing a priest and causing riots to break out throughout the land peasants were then going after the lord of the land and the small revolution. Lord had their magic, and Devenok had taken the powers of all the leading members of the lands of Terra Plains. The Valkyrie they had called them, gifted farm hands mostly were women and children who were left. They defended all they could and when a rumor had it that he was going to burn the village and plains they ran. Valkyries, guiding souls of the warriors to their final resting places. The small families moved into what was called the Mountains of gods. Rainbows ascended upon the lands from the heavens due to believing that Kayen goddess of grace was shining down and blessing the lands of Terra. So these few fled into what was become of the gods' mountains. Devenok had found that there was a high price to pay for betraying him, when they had gone into the mines that had stopped nothing. Still onword, he chased them higher through the caves through Druggar and Drow cities within the mountains, up to razor edged cliffs, they had lost two-thirds of their people through this small journey, and only a handful survived. The rests were going to be left to starve in those mines. Even still they climbed harsher and harder throughout the tops of the mountain peaks until they had come to the metal veins and gem mines, riches beyond their wild and not a drop to eat. All their rations gone and angers rose and flared over the hunger. They were left to die. A simple child had pulled out a wooden carving of a cat and began to pray having nothing left but faith. "Bless these walls, so we may live, take our hearts and mend, make us sing with joy in hearts, and our minds to over come the dark bless us few who fight to live. Dear Gods, Save us from death" Simple wish pure and honest from the child would then give forth to four special gods. Jynx the Cat God of Chaos, blessed the mines with the odd changing the pain that was coming from it was through his right to keep the worlds to be unique. Luna the Goddess of the moon had shown so brightly on the last day of the transformation that the glimmer of her rays lit the exit into the Chamailian air on the top of Mount Chamales. Fates (which was believed to draw in threes,) Was considered the gods who made trials always the most difficult for them, and Dark was the one they would rest in when all was done. The transformation took two weeks from human to Chamailian. Habitat They live with in and above the Mount Chamales. Valkyries tend to stay with in the mountains while the rest live up in the city. They are a Psionic race, with a military lifestyle. Hair length is ranks of ones power. They live in the harsh climates of winter. Many Chamailians are known to get sick or ill during the normal summers of Faerune. Men are dominant and arranged marriages happen, rare is love or other things of that nature. Duty is a common goal and it is placed above everyone else. Culture Ranks *Ascend *Royals *Nobles *Guards *Guardian *Local *Serf *Valkyrie *Exile Punishments Treason: Exile Being Exiled means you were forced to live in the cruelest conditions. Caverns of the dark with in the Chamailian Mountains await you. This place is full of creatures that prey on the mind of those weaker then they are. Death: Scalped A death by ways of Scalped is where a specific tool have been used to cut in to the skull. The hair and the skull have both been cut away leaving the brain open to the air. The person is usually killed on the high peaks for all to see. Exiled Exiled in Chamales means you were thrown down the mountain and you did not plunge in the waters. By some test of fate a Chamailian who survives getting thrown off the mountain is considered dead or if you live it is exiled. Chamales who betrayed Devenok often had their powers removed, their hair cut if not scalped, stripped of their clothing, used then discarded to die off the side of the cliff. Those who managed to live through this were considered traitors for not accepting the death the god was placing upon them. A handful of beings have survived by exile. Finding a way to live before hitting the watery grave below. : ''"It was then my hand moved with out me even thinking, the bird of large wings and talons were in my sight, all I thought to be gone and lost, was no more, there was life, the gods had spared me and it was upon the wings of the raven I found my salvation in exile." ::::::::::::: ''-Katrina Vladden's Journal Volume 2'' Valkyries This was a group that was often experimented on when Devenok was first making his scouts, these were the few that escaped the full annihilation of the treatments. This group was brought far beneath the Mountain of Chamales. They are the ones free of Devenok's grasp and those being are allowed the free thought. The Valkyries were the rebellion and for centuries they had fought and told tales of the world below, tales of simpler life and how they came to be. The Rebellion was out numbered and they were forced to stay underground when they believe they have enough power they fight until pushed back. Alethia and her brother Hamal were silent leaders of the Valkyries themselves. They had fled after Hamal had taken the hand of Devenok, the hand to this day still lives and moves. : "You will find them when you least expect them, they may be different from you and I, but there is no doubt their hearts pound more fierce then any soldier Devenok has to command." :::::::::::::::: ''-Alethia Priestess of Hope.'' Classes/Jobs Men: Any Female: Healer, Entertainer, Priestess, Huntress, Slave, Serf Deities ''Luna:'' The moon goddess that hangs over head, It is with much belief that this is the Night Sun. She appears in the heavens in a vast glow creating the world of Chamales to be lit in her glory. When she turns black it is believed that on that night she is resting. ''Jinx: The Cat God of Chaos. The original maker of the Chamailian race. Jinks and the chaotic nature had formed the hum ans to with stand the elements of the cold and adapt to the harsh environment of the cave and mountain life. Jinx is considered the lost Deity, through his death the Chamailians were lost with out purpose. '''''Dark: The vengeful god of the night sky. By legend this was Luna's true love and for one session a month he takes her from the heavens resting perhaps but many believe it is either for love or torture. The madness that comes from the moon is often created by the Dark's influence. He is the night sky and the moon continues to sew his clothing. Devenok: He has Ascended do to the recent killing of him by Hamal. Hamal had laid in the Psychic Streams and slaughtered his being. The body had laid cut and he was scalped. Thus loosing his gifts. Hamal was brought to take over to Lead the Chamailians as they were free from the mind enslavement of Devenok. Devenok, the god of the Mind, he was controlling 3/4th of the Chamailian republic with his long locks of hair using the country as his drones and feeding off the psionic lives of the Chamailian people. Devenok's Hand: During one of the larger battle in Chamales a Priestess, named Alethea was one who supplied medical assistance to those who were harmed by Devenok. When word reached back he had sent Hamal who at the time was his Executioner, to go after his own Sister and Kill her off. Hamal had told her to run and so she had. Alethea's escape was close but some of the Drones belonging to Devenok had tricked her in to giving one of them aid. Alethea was taken and beaten and abused in many ways by Devenok. When she was to be made a Concubine or Executed Hamal sliced off the left hand of Devenok. The hand became like a Living Entity and had been still alive after it was severed. The hand itself is now in the custody of one Hotsu Hora, who was entrusted with it to use to help separate a parasite from the Dekacian named Vishous. The hand of Devenok is still very much alive and is still harboring the Soul of Devenok. It is rumored it has been attached to a weapon of Hotsu and is a source for the rare metal *Gods Blood. Hamal/Torrean: Hamal had recently taken the other name Katrina use to hold as the Evoke if Freedom, after the fight from his imprisonment there are some groups who worship him but no ascension has been made yet. The following though has been rare. During his battles what was believed to be the dead god Devenok, had taken over Hamal. His heart belonged to a human woman had brought two beings from another world to keep that one gentle creature smiling. He knew the corruption that was going on due to Devenok, and fled to find Katrina. There in the Temple in Kavaria there was a Massive battle and Katrina, Neve and Masochia were all involved. During the battle, the God Hama took three strands and forced life in to them, Shooting them in to Katrina's Body. Those strands found themselves all the way in to her form to her womb and thus began new life. Katrina carries the re-birthing of this next life. After his death there was talk weather to give him a Chamailian burial or not. His body was taken to Hotsu Hora where she had buried him with in her school and homestead. The grass in one single area is always covered in snow. Hamal and Devenok both fell by this actions. Masochia had thrown the killing blow in to him. This leaving his previous life for is new one. Hamal was later reborn with out father as Torrean. Who is so nicknamed Torrean the Walker. As an infant, she is known to teleport to other worlds, her hair of silver is an astounding 11 feet long. ''Katrina Vladden: Evoke of Hope:'' It was said she would return to Chamales some day and there would be uprising and with that the fall Devenok would come. The end of the slavery would be here and the Chamailians would be free. After her return to Chamales she had grown a few more followers of her race. She was then kept secret and safe. Upon her return it was Hamal that had Defeated Devenok. But the prophecy was right, she had returned and there was a change made, the fall of Devenok. During the battle with Hamal, the prophecy was right again for what being could then be considered free? Devenok and his corruption came in a sweeping blow after Hamal had shown. He gave her images of himself torturing and murdering her friend Hotsu Hora, who Hamal for a short time had once loved. The battle waged on and Katrina had done her best to free him from Devenok. Strengths and Weaknesses A Chamalian's individual strengths and weaknesses may vary (see the roll charts at the end). Notes :: All information can be edited and changed depending on the character. Characteristics Skin Chamailian skin is hard, smooth to the touch but hard to penetrate. Pearl is its color and the bodies them selves reflect the color around them. Hair Their hair is made of metal, and contributes greatly to their overall weight. It is a show of power, as those with stronger psionic ability have longer hair and culturally this leads to their social rank. Muscle Since Chamalians are focused on the mind, their muscles are long and meek, their physical strength comes from the momentum of weight behind their actions. Age Ages range from birth to 3000, no Chamailians are older then that, those are considered First Creation. Chamalians do not generally show aging, the lack of feasting on Myst will cause them to age drastically and literally fall apart. Chamalians do not want to die of old age. Height This can range anywhere. Average Chamailians are roughly 6 foot. Weight Depending on the length of the hair and the thickness the Chamailian people are normally a few tons. With out hair they are an Easy 500 pounds due to density of the beings core. Diet They consume Myst, or Essence, the life force of other beings and creatures. Chamailians cannot eat normal food, they can be trained to but this wasn't something they were made to do, it takes years for them to figure out how to rob nourishment from normal food. The closest thing that a Chamailian can eat is White Cherries a fruit of unbelievable forgetting. White Cherries for the normal human is like taking a pill of amnesia, it erases many thoughts and leaves those thoughts hindering around the form. *Obtaining Myst, this is a way of calling out the inner life force of a creature. It is similar to Vampires in a sense that you are robbing life from another creature. Where this one does not leave you physically drained, it will leave the being feel like they HAVE to get something done with their life, the biological clock is ticking faster, often obsession comes after a feeding. **This can sometimes make someone age... or cut their lifespan shorter. *Chamailians much like most psionic creatures will also feed off of brain waves, thoughts, memories or other psionic traits. **It is considered Taboo for anyone aside from the ruling throne to feed from another Chamailian. *To acquire it the Chamailian must concentrate on its target be it person or tree.. use their hair and inner force to call out the life force, a 'mist' appears and with that they breathe it in. Breeding Chamailians can get pregnant only twice a year. Once those eggs are gone they are gone forever a woman has no more then 500 eggs and then it is done.However the Ovulation time for that woman is about a month. During the birthing process unless the mother can find a suitable spot for for the birthing the chances of survival is slim to none. The Chamailian beings have a burning core with in their heart, and during the time of pregnancy that core is shared with the offspring(s). The child and mother could very well perish if the proper heat is not surrounding them during their weakest points. It is common for them to find a heating core be it in the inner caves near lava or something of that nature to birth a full Chamailian babe. This way the mother retains her heat as well as the child. Half breeds need not to worry about this issue. Rolling Charts To design your Chamailian you will be utilizing these roll charts to determine what mix they'll have. Eyes They are often a gem or rare stone or metal, the eyes themselves have their own properties. 1 Ruby - See disease. It is a simple trait giving one the sight to see the waves of dysfunction in a body those with ruby eyes are often known to be healers or assassins. 2 Diamond - Sight of the dead, it is rumored the dead can still be seen with the golem like eyes of diamond. You may not be able to hear them but seeing is believing. 3 Iron - Forge of steel, this is the mind of the creation, imperfections are easily noted through the eyes of the Iron. 4 Amber - Infrovision the eyes to see in the ongoing darkness of the mines. 5 Emerald - Green thumb, not many plants in Chamales but you can grow them and have no allergies. 6 Amethyst - Rare, the colors that combine often leave the being with a wonder of creation and a sense of mystic knowledge at times. 7 Tiger Eye - Layered mask, the being carries a way of never showing the weakness behind the eyes that never show emotion. No hatred no love. 8 Turquoise - Eyes for details Chamailians with these like tinker with small things. ETC Jewelry Makers. 9 Pyrite - Charmed by Fire. 10 Hematite - Chamailian with are highly charismatic, often people may fall for them. 11 Jasper - Character is at its fullest (Most powerful stage) during the sunset hours. 12 Black Diamond - Can read the good and bad of a persons or creatures Aura. 13 Crystal - Can cause momentary forgetfulness of the last 5 seconds. 14 Black Crystal - Character can cause temporary blindness to other characters. 15 Aurore Boreale - Mind in the clouds this Chamailian is an Artist at heart. 16 Azore - Character has a love of birds. If it wanted a pet it would be of the birds. 17 White Opal - Glimmer effect, you glow in the dark there is no hiding for you. 18 Aquamarine - Able to enter in to any kind of water and receive no sicknesses. 19 Indian Sapphire - Cloud Dancer, Your ability while awake is the ability to walk on clouds. 20 Indocelite - Your form is constantly covered in a soft oil that keeps your frost unused unless by cut, this allows you to enjoy all the things water can offer.. You can swim. 21 Cobalt - Eyes of cobalt are often seen as beings who are down to earth in nature and charm. 22 Llyr - Seeker of the Storms, you can tell when ones a coming. 23 Capri Blue - Charmed by the Ocean and Waves. 24 Chrysolite - Desert alined, the ability to bend sand to the will of the Chamailian though rare as this sis the Chamailian would not know this trail till they left the mountains. 25 Lime - Feel like turning up the dance, you are sassy and love a good time and those around you to, you carry the joy of the party. 26 Turmaline - Fruit can help cause the Chamailian to heal faster, especially watermelon. 27 Sun Sphere - Much like photosynthesis you gather energy and replenish in the light, in the evening you feel weak and wish to sleep curling your form away. 28 Water Drop - The rarely blessed Chamailian is able to swim, they are considered both blessed and cursed for their form they can never be made. 29 Snow Flake - To Chamailian society the eyes of the snow flake are leaders and changers of the world we expect. 30 Soul Trap - This is a black gem darker then a jet stone it is rare and nothing passes through it not even light. It is said in a Chamailian Culture the being woth these eyes are normally placed in to the military under Devenok himself. These eyes are for those who are able to rob souls.(Only with player given permission of course) 31 Peridot - Immunity to poisons, nil to small effect. 32 Olivine Reptilians are in your favor, you cannot help but enjoy the scaled creatures. 33 Topaz - Aura Seer 34 Wakeless Canyon - Known to carry scent of sulfur and has an unmistakable desire about red dragons. 35 Citrine - Insects of all sorts seem to stray from you with in 100 meters, no crickets when you enter an area or bees. 36 Hyacinth - You are like the Siren your eyes and voice lures others. 37 Burgandy - Blood letting, for what ever reason it is, you can visualize the crucial veins and arteries of creatures. 38 Indian Red - You find life in all things and respect it in the deepest nature. 39 Fuchsia - You find the easiest and fastest way to get somethign done. 40 Rose - You carry the likeable scent that is wanted by many. 41 Peach - Double the Fertility in you. 42 Fire Opal - Some how the gods decided to mix you with a fire element. 43 Smokey Quartz - Turnable, You are a Chamailian who can still be changed in to other things, Vampire, Werewolf and so many others. 44 Garnet - This Chamailian has that eyes that increase Others sex drive, and well might be a little desirable themselves. 45 Violet - Wanting Mage. When it comes to Essence and Myst to gather, you want Magic like beings plants and creatures. 46 Lilac - Calming Touch. 47 Jet - Feed off of negative energy, helps other recover from depression, loss and grief. 48 Tanzanite - Seeing Spirits and many ghosts will run from you. 49 Mercury - Every feel like turning liquid and getting out of some where. Not to mention you can be separated and rejoin. 50 Luna Stone - Twice as powerful on the full moon. 51 Apollo Stone - Sensual Touch. 52 Lava - Rippling skin that is burning to the touch. 53 Oil and Water mixture re-roll. 2 stage eye set, colors and traits of two forms that move like a lava lamp between the colors. 54 Abalone - A peace keeper and you wish to maintain it. Often you will sacrifice something of yours or yourself to stop the feud... it is said these Chamailians have the ability to see what another may truly want to keep calm. 55 Eclipse Stone (Black stone with a blinding white rim. ) Chamailians are powered up 20 times their normal abilities during a Solar Eclipse. 56 Wolf Stone - Strength and courage and longing to find their pack. 57 Nosux - Keeper of Secrets. 58 Veilian - Summoners of Shadows. 59 Createn - A fight, how you love a fight and even if you would hate to admit it, the accomplished kill is always a bonus. 60 Pylac - Sees only the surface - believer of what is seen not what is known. 61 Sufrogget - Smells like sulfur and likes amphibians 62 Stendel - Hyper and constant motion. 63 Navaso - Plants and many trees wilt in your presence you are a continual eater of thier specific Myst. 64 Zynir Your body is lighter then what a Chamailian should be. You are blessed by the high winds. Travel with them. 65 Yernt - Child like in heart and nature. 66 Nepal - Believes everything. 67 Birasse - Hasty and not considering consequences. 68 Sated - Nothing is never enough. Once you have more you want all. 69 Kreylian - Gentle and Graceful. 70 Titus - Lover of the written word if you stare long enough at any language it begins to make sense to you. (1 month to learn the language at least... ) 71 Losor - Sluggish and laid back not the first to spring in action ever. 72 Gryiel - Gentle orbs of a sacred manner who look upon others with an understanding of their nature. 73 Zanin - Designer able to make and craft things out of nothing. 74 Ketim - Eyes of the muse. You inspire others. 75 Laris - Feline slit eyes you have the calling to hunt but like the feline you like to torture, just before death, prolonging it as much as possible. 76 Shadow Gem This character can go in and out of the shadows. A sneak if there ever was one. One of the few Chamailians to not glow or glimmer in the shadows or dark. 77 Stone of the Harvest - By sight alone you can tell when a creature or plant it at its best it will ever be, its most rich for harvest. 78 Stone of Loth - Love of spiders and other creepy crawlies, you have a magnetism to attract these creatures to you. 79 Scale Of Xyn - Charmer of Snakes, understands Xyn, and hears her words. 80 Stone of Dorian - The shining star, who atracks the others to them. 81 Fate Stone There is a sudden trust in destiny and you swear the muffins are amazing any time you want to do something Evil. 82 Stones of the 13 Sisters - You may choose one or all of the thirteen sisters to receive a trait... Those who choose all - have the full understanding of loyalty and never stray from it. 83 Death Stone - You see visions of the death of other for when your eyes meet theirs. 84 Mixture. Roll a second time after this. Right Eye - Left Eye 85 Falcon Stone - You prey on things smaller then you. Eyes sharp as a falcon. 86 Gem of Sandraea - Ocean waves call to you and move well with your emotions. 87 Horse Gem - Your stamina is amazing but you tend to carry a love of horses and some horse traits to.. Canter much? 88 Blood Stone - Blood bending is a trait that is silently known to just you. 89 Black Star Ruby - The Chamailian touch of cupid, luck of love. 90 Black Star Topaz - Over Confident, Mental Clarity. (Barely Distracted) 91 Black Star Diamond - This Character is believed to Amplify and strengthen its psionic and mental power, also can drain those around them. 92 Black Pearl - Corruption seeks with in and you yearn to corrupt others. 93 Black Star Amytheyst - Alcohol and Narcotics has no effect on you. 94 Alasairdian Gemstone - These eyes are the fingers of the tears of Alasaird. They are the seekers of the precious stones. 95 Stephyl Stone - The form contains and ability that absorbs magic. Though being around to much the eyes will crystallize and they will go blind. 96 Blue Topaz - Dreams run rich and visions do as well. You allow your dreams to be more then distant you give illusions of your dreams to others who sleep near you. 97 Rhodolite - Richness in desire and wants, you enjoy the fancy things in life and want only what luxury has to offer. 98 Pearl - Pearl eyes are a rarity in Chamales these are considered inner thought, future readers and seer. 99 Zircon - Chamailians of these eyes are known to have multiple tones and switching personalities. 100 Black Star Sapphire You can alter the inner desire of another being. (Please make sure you oocly ask their permission. ) Hair 1 or 100. Odd - Player's Choice. 1 - Even - Star Metal or Gods Blood - You are either blessed or Cursed depending on a Two Sided Dice, Your Enemy or love is Destined to be a being of the similar kind. You are a Fighter or Warmonger if Godsblood and you were born when a God dies one would be born. Starmetal you were blessed by Tarza of the 13 Sisters to do great things, she crafted this metal in the peace of the Abyss. (This one must be approved) 2.- 52 - 73 - 94 Aluminum - This is Chamailian has a difficult time using their psionics. Though their life length is the longest. 3 Antimony - This Chamailian is considered brittle, bones break easier. 4 - 53 - 74 - Arsenic - This Chamailian secrets a well known poison. Smells of garlic. 5 Barium - This Chamailian is resistant to electricity and Psionic Attacks. 6 - 54 - Beryllium - This Chamailians hair will be corrosive to flesh of non Chamailians. 7 Bismuth - This Chamailian has a natural healing ability to the stomach by touch. 8 Boron - This Chamailian needs other people around it to remain sane. 9 - 55 - 75 - Bronze - This Chamailian is non magnetic, carries well with lightning and can redirect. 10 Cadmium - Chamailian who burns releases a toxin, this Chamailian can be considered poisonous to many. 11 Caesium - Liquid hair that when angered the hair will be blue and violet flame and will relax when they do. 12 - 56 - 95 Chromium - Chamailian with out a scent this character is always shining, and its life is much extended. 13 - 57 - 76 - Cobalt - Blue tinged hair, this hair will cause your Chamailian. 14 - 51 -Copper - Reddish orange color hair, over time it will turn green and lose it's psionic ability. 15 Gallium - Being cannot leave the cold, human touch will cause it to liquify, unless that being is cold as well. 16 Germanium - This Chamilian has a high resistance to Toxins, and this character may break bones a bit easier then expected. 17 - 58 - 77 - Gold - This Chamailan has transparent hair when layered it looks gold, this Chamailian can weave lightning and has high psionic properties and is very resistant to physical blunt blows. 18 Hafnium - Shiny Silver, when in the underground, when in open air the hair will burn white and multi-colored. 19 Indium - Silver color, high psionic ability, hair will liquify when to close to heat and will stick to them. 20 Iridium - This Chamailian has Rainbow Hair, might have the nickname sparky, and the longest life a Chamailian can have. Resistant to the Heat and Acid and Water and Oxidation. 21 - 59 - 78 - 86 - 96 - Iron - This is a giving Chamailian known to give to others however when rust beging the chamailian will lose its Psionic abilities one of the easiest hairs to slowly torment. 22 - 60 - 79 - Lead - This is a 'special' Chamailian. You are a drone and do what ever you are told. Simple minded simple hearted. When you hair gets cuts the tips are blueish white for a month. Resistant to radiation. 23 Lithium - This Character is lighter in weight, highlly likely to blow thier top and keeps bipolars in check. This Character can purify air, and possibly burn or injure chamailian to flesh constant. 24 Magnesium - Free spirited Chamailian will become human in water, if chamailian is in salt water it will die. 25 - 61 - Manganese - Black colored hair strands. This character has a ability to deal with nerves and can understand ancient texts. 26 Mercury - This Character is a Devourer of Gold and Silver Chamailian, you glow when there is no light when you use psionics everyone will know you are like a lightbulb and Acids repel and dillute off of you. Liquid hair at your command. 27 - 62 - Molybdenum - Hair looks to be bleeding. This Character has strong strands. Chamailians would love to leech off of you. You are desired by higher beings. 28 - 63 - Nickel - Silver and gold tinged hair, this Chamailian might take up defending. 29 Platinum - Heavy and Desired, This is one of the Shiniest metals - Silver White. Strong creation with a long life. When in fighting, it goes for the eyes nose and throat first. 30 ''Potassium - Welcome to insanity, if you have been lucky enough to roll this hair the pressure of the air and water to the strands causes more then violent outbursts. 31 - 64 - Palladium - This s the Chamilian of the Hunt, with a love to do such. This is a Chamailian who can burn and has the understanding of making explosives. 32 Rhodium - A noble Chamailian, considered to be a beauty and the most beautiful, hair is mirrored like. Long life character. Resistant to Acid and Corosion, high heat tollerance. 33 Osmium - Deadly to most living things, the touch of Toxic. Long Life. 34 Ruthenium - This Chamailian is an Absorber of light and can control it. This character is Resistant to electrical attacks and Psionic ones. 35 Rhenium - This Character has a long life, its hair will stay in solid strands for a long time and can resist heats up to the 4000 degrees Ferinheight. 36 - 65- 80 - Rubidium - Silvery White, When near flame or Fire elementals or fire magic hair will turn purple. Chamailian can use water to cause fire. May cause manic depresssion in other who are around. 37 - 66 - Scandium - Hair will turn Yellow or Pink when out the caves, (normal is a silver color) Slightly resistant to acid but will corrode slowly. 38 Selenium - This Chamailian gets its power from the moon, the Chamailian Hair is a silvery type and can chamnge to a red mist. Light can continually charge, this chamailians Psionic Power. 39 - 67 - Silver - Very strongly powered Psionicist, photographic memory, keen eyesight and musical tallented. Strongest of all the Chamailians, They carry psionics well and can alter psionic attacks on themselves once they have entered. 40 - 68 - Strontium - Hard strands of chamailian hair often used as a weapon, These are mirroered strands used to trick enemies. 41 Tantalum - Blue Grey color, strong Chamailian that gives off Gamma Radiation. (spiderman Creator) 42 Tellurium - Chamailian town gossip. Space Cadet but never down to earth, you think the world revolves around you. This Character doesnt like their egos shattered, and hair can get Crystaline. Psionics more powered when close to light. Devourer of Copper, Iron and Steel. 43 Thallium - Grey, This is a Chamilan, has no odor or tasteless. This Chamailian might remove hair. 44 - 70 - Thorium - Silver and Black tarnished hair, Its luster is retained in the pure air. The physical strength for this Chamailian is high. 45 -69 - 80 - 87 - 89 - 98 - Tin - This is the healer of Chamailian keeping everyone from death. This is a very common and wanted person. Highly Stable and dependable type of being. 46 - 70 - 81 - 88 - 91 - 97 - Titanium - This Chamailan can swim in ssea water or well walk since it weighs so much. This is a strong metal with a clear mind. Hard, Non Magnetic, low psionics and psionic attacks. This Chamailian can hold and store Radioactive Energy. Resistant to Toxins. 47 Tungsten - (Wolfrim) Hard Chamailan with brittle bones, good psionics, and toxic to animals, and reactive to Copper and Molybdenum. Screws up thier metababilysium. 48 - 71 - 72 - Vanadium - This is the Chamailan who longs for War. They are reistant to many attacks and old age is something they do not worry often. 49 - 73 - 99 - 74 - 90 - Zinc - This Chamailian has a flame hair with a blue green flame, when out of the caverns, Inside the cavern it is a silvery color. 50 - 91 - 92 - 93 - Zirconium - This is a water like Chamailian able to swim in rivers and oceans its body is reflective causing it to hide when underwater. This Chamailoian has the ability to manipulate plants of the ocean and land. Star 1 ADHARA - Meaning Maidens second brightest star in the Sirius Constellation. 2 ALCYONE - Meaning stolen Brightests of the seven stars in the constellation Taurus. 3 ALTAIR - This is the name of a star in the constellation Aquila Meaning forgot. The third start to the right and strait on till Dawn will lead you to the Charahrin old valley. 4 ARISTA The constellation of Hylian meaning to gaze. 5 Lyrian The constellation for Myrda meaning to sing. 6 Flave The green tinted star of Mordod Meaning to envy. 7 Embalum Brightest star of the Fyre Wyrm constellation Viragor meaning to burn. 8 Bueramuos The least brightest of Viragor meaning to remember and never forget. 9 Motorart Smallest constellation this is the 3rd star, Meaning to watch from behind. 10 Vouldor meaning to expand and conquer. 11 Eclipsesh The meaning to Shade, it was a belief this stay was meant to hide something else. 12 Velyindan The smallest star of the heavens often thought as a reflection in the sky. 13 Freyn The Fyre Worm's eye. this is said to be the great comet of the sky Freyn the left burst the eye of imparity its vision is always obscure. 14 Viction - The gambler, card shufflre, he who knows the cards so well is always delt the right hands. 15 Fradge The brightest star of Isicle. This is the burning frost fire. 16 Dreyen 17 Lyistervon 18 Fugraul 19 Cellent 20 Boro 21 Vouldo 22 Bask 23 Prowl 24 Vicen 25 Tinga 26 Veridinuk 27 Laundorgos 28 Lyriada 29 Soundrous 30 Verliena 31 Sentian 32 Sydian 33 Kuwal 34 Mauchden 35 Velour 36 Lourien 37 Quaimaire 38 Rumachin 39 Loudus 40 Vernun 41 Fregots 42 Sestero The white star of Urdno, meaning to yearn no more. 43 Therlin 44 Engaluu the phillisian bright star of magic. 45 Romanch The blue tinted star of Daert, meaning to deliver. 46 Weslyn 47 Luciaos, meaning to lust. The bightests star that pulls the energies of want and lust. 48 Tanith The largest of Fyorn, meaning to fight. 49 Tose 50 Vega 51 Ra - Once She lead a proud people across the lands to freedom from the evils of magic, now she leads them across space, a jumping point to all those of the Valley to reach home. 52 Maullisaunce - The she goddess. It is said there was only one who bared the women from injustice it was under this star she was given her name. 53 Morpheus 54 Greylight 55 Hamal 56 Silverwing 57 Fury 58 Glynwyr 59 Shattedreus The dual sign, much like the gemini of one male and one female 60 Celetine The star of mapping, she is known as the north star and leads all those who find her. 61 Devenok It is said he blasted a shot in the sky and there his star blazed in Chamales it shines brightest. 62 Bloodfall A Coven who brought the souls to the wombs of of mothers. 63 Lynara The figment of lust, those that gaze unto the constellation for to long fall victim to it. 64 Hora Said to be the star of the Constellation of Ramcal, Greatest Weaponsmith that the dwarves have ever seen. Hora is a spike on the belt. 65 Blue Rose This constellation hangs in the air with the pericing thorns. 66 Illisa Regretta It is said Illisa Regretta and Lillith are the same star however in the autumn and winter her star will lose some of her brightness. 67 Lillith Those born under this star are said to have an extra boost when it comes to elements. 68 Lore The corner on the left hand side of the constellation known as the Book. 69 Jinx The last remaining star of Chaos. The birth Star of All Chamailians 70 Lin This is the lesser star of Rubix the puzzler 71 Glidier Much like its sister, this star two moves throughout the heavens. 72 Crone Crone was much the lesser star of the 3 twined. 73 Celentine The watchful eye of the Shark Maiden. 74 Elevens All these stars are aligned an they are uncertain as to why. 75 Therian The pack leader. 76 Stormwind Honored star of the Warriors of lost lands. 77 Coven The Slave a serviant star to the main. 78 Saya Honored Star of Jade 79 Merosah Said to be a distant star of the heavens something lost in something else. 80 Shelley Greatest star in the Mad Maiden Constellation. 81 Daritoe The odd flaming star in the skies said to be a second sun though it is to far for it to be any more then real. 82 Kipuken The lesser star in the constellation of the Rat 83 Travian The star of the follower. 84 Tear The tear drop in the 13 ring contellation. 85 ReindHeart The blade tip of the constellation The Knight 86 Druggar The dark ones with in the caverns it is said this star has a second black glow around it. 87 Lazera The beauty. 88 Morph the every changed color in the sky. 89 Xyn Considered the brightest Star of the Serpent constellation 90 Aurora The whisperer constellations mouth piece. 91 Byron Said to be the pen in the constellation of the Poet 92 Vladden This star comes and goes it fades with times and rebirths 93 Teresa The star of the deeming good heart. 94 Xyla The star of forgiveness it is said when wished upon it the sins are removed. 95 Rosilan The forgotten maiden, lesser star of the Dancers. 96 Aeon This star of the Change Wheel constellation. 97 Keats The star of undying. 98 Wanderer Said to be a possible travelling star un known untamed much like a comment. 99 Nyx The brightest star in the Reaper constellation 100 Tarza The walking watcher, it is said her star is the brilliant light above the others. Category:Races Celestria Guides Celestrias are tied to the blood line of your ancestors are are of the begining beings created. They are the beings who protected the country against Devenok who were never changed in to Chamailians at all, instead they rigged the inner workings of the caves and used it to hold them off till the last one fell. These are the ancestor guides to the Chamailians who survived. For a long time Devenok restricted speaking and understanding of the Celestrias and what they had meant to the Chamailian people. For player knowledge you may narrate these beings in your plots for your own characters. These are NPC Guides please use them to guide your own characters the way you wish. 1 Tasha Veriaon - The woman of the sheets, she is know to travel the starlight and follow in to the rooms, her voice can only be heard in the trails of the wind. Just before sleep, she is the one to remind you of a dream or rob you of it. 2 Verona - The young man, he was considered to be the follower of the written word he can give hindsight but only to those who write the whispers. It is said in the calm of the wind if a question is written he will answer it to the page. 3 The Brothers Rose - This is the celestrial trio is one of legend. The Brothers Rose consists of 3 Men, Demore; Vaelen, and Derrik. Derrick was the first death in the War of Dreahium, he was the blood that tipped the scale and caused the uproqar of the peasents against the noble movement. He is often seen as the young handsome man very young and speak from nothing else but the heart. His spirit will show up in defense of younger girls. Vaelen, is shown as a tall man towering in his height of 8 feet tall his hair in dual braids that are twisted behind his back, his half elf like ears are often seen as the trait of his mother. He is the defender of land and bled in the feilds of Drehim the second brother to fall. Demore is often seen as the dark shadow. His soul is neither living nor dead he is between worlds. He was almost a chamailian and almost killed so his is the Ethereral Walker, he moved where the spirits guide him and where he follows. Seen as nothing more then a shadow he is the last reserve protection from death. 4 Khoran - Known as the whisperer. He is often seen as a crouthched being clothed in a shroud of grey, he does not speak louder then the hum of a whisper. This Celestria is the lyre speaking bird. He is known to tell tales to both sides, some truth and some lies. 5 Chalice - The Victorious. All brawns and no brains this strong beast fought his way through over the death of his dog. He is a simple kind of being, he is childish in though with a giants body. He stands roughly 9 feet tall and carries with him the corpse of Jeffery. 6 Julian - She is the artist. She stayed behind doing noting of art instead her form moved on the battle grounds, she was the speaker of truth, and wise for her young age. She held 3 conferences with the others, however when no agreement could be made. she was killed in the first ranks but what was said most was she bled clolors. The Chamailian skin will always reflect those colors of her death. Often seen as a woman in grey with a burst of colors from her back. 7 Chroma - Brother to Julian he was the defender of his sister, he fought with her and died along her side. He is valliant and everlistening. He never once breaks from the chain of desire. 8 Jeffery - A dog, (scottish deerhound) one that howls in its death and alerts the towns and beings. He is often known to seek out danger and worn the others of such issues. He is the guard, ever faithful ever true. 9 Melenoch - The weeping Soldire. 187 died by his blade fell and begged for life but he is the remourse and sorrow filld soldier. When the battle had been won and pressed through Devenok had sent him back to clean the caves of any who were left. He came across a young girl with flowers, he was ordered her execution, to make matters worse she had offer him a prayer to ease his soul. In the motion the ggirl was slain and her spirit stayed in those caves with him to haunt. It is said they travel together and he is forever sorry. 10 Weedevil - It is said this being was part plant and just a deadly as any poison that could be taken. Its form is normally known by the vine mark about the ankle to those born under it. This being could be poisonus to others or immune to some. 11 Barachea - The Voice it is a mixture of sounds and movements the song or player of the heavens in the Chamailian beginnings this was the call of war and peace it was her songs that filled the skies. 12 Dechiaii - The winds of the woman a spinningg dancing dream in the heavens thought to be the walker of the Nebulla. She is a color changer and was thought to be the reason the skins of Chamailians reflect such colors. 13 Despeak - The oddity, there was a trio of children that were all born together. They shared the large mind and their arms intertwined. They speak at the same time and answer questions that are never spoken. 14 Richtes Empra - The backstabber. This was known in the main war to betray any he came across. It was known that he would rather sever the spine of a friend then loose something that belonged to him. The selfish cause of his obsession with greed. 15 Lundonivanni - The chef and lover of food. This celestial continued to feed the lines of troupl and being it was said what could be made from him could fill the stomaches of a thousand men. There was no hunger whilst he lived. The appitite for life had spread on. 16 Immendo - The Healer, This healer was known for the white mask, the gender though was never sought out. The white masked being would come in times of near death and heal the person up to the prime life, though there would be a cost. Until the being healed 3 injured beings before the next moon, for if not it would be forced to wear a mask and the urge of Immendo would posses them for a year of time. 17 Quillian - Herbs and ground are often found on the fingers of this child. It was said this child had a love for the grounds and the plants with in them. It was said the child could but whisper to a plant once and it would grow. Seen as a small boy with tattered clothing when guidings those beneath it it would often cause the smallest plant to grow a few feet in the air when it was giving its warning. Known to speak the songs of dryads Quillian was a peaceful boy. 18 Dyrexi - The writer, words of passion leave from the fingertips of any born under this Celestial. There is a poet laying dormant in you yet you only have to awaken it. 19 Twenix - The Addict. Twenix was addicted to many things drugs, alcohol, fighting, sex but nothings as much as the need and feel of the Addiction. The shakes that came from the withdrawls the pit in his stomach. It was something craved. Those under Twenix are known to be an addict of something. 20 Tre'uanon - The Heart Breaker - It was said there was a great love, Vinciis and Tre'uanon were a match made in perfection however it was the breaking of her heart when her beloved was cursed with the form of a dog. It is said her eyes went black and she could only see the surface and no matter what she could not see past what was there. Her followers may often be blind to the appearence but it is said she will show to warn those of the mistake. 21 Vinciis - The ring maker, it was said this man had a wolf like head he was cursed with the broken psionics that made him look more like wolf then man however, his love for what he origonally made had never left him, he was a jeweler, and in those passions he made the lover swoons and thieves have the prize. It was said his craft would be adorned by all. Except the love of his life Tre'uanon. 22 Ruu The large Tiger, a Spiritual guardian of the 13 Sisters was passed down into the heritege of both the Gypsies and the Chamailian Culture. Ruu is said to be the sipirit of the most Noblest of Tigers, it is a warrior and a knight of unforgotten territory. It is said the tiger is somewhat 20 feet large. Rumor is this Celestial now lives with in Kori Kitsune. 23 Muscae - The shapeless blob, also known as the Devouring Gell. It was an accident but moved much like a blob would, with gravity and an declining hill. It rolled over its victims with the force, squashing them and absorbing them in to itself. It has no demeanor, no thought it comes and plows through what ever is in its path. 24 Runan - The Weapon Breaker, known for the skill this fihter was seen with strong arms and legs, its physique was based on the will of the fight. It was then that those very eyes of the Runan that caused it to know the break of the weapon. Runan was skilled in smithing, psionics and runes. It was a common quote if your weapon would break with battle Runan doesnt belive you are fighting with the right one. 25 Seliene - The Sun, This is said to be thought of the Female Version of Apollo however unlike Apollo this version is Corrupted, in Chamailian Culture it was Seliene who banished her sister Luna to the heavens on the rock of no life. She seduced Dark with her brilliant rays and bewitched him. 26 Luminarite As seen from paintings he is a man of fashion and poise he believes his appearence will change others views and he has proved it. The changing colors in his clothing is made to reflect what would interest the person speaking with them. 27 Lodos - Suave fighter of hearts and passage those that were born with Lodos in the mind, they have the want for an adventure the need for the change of everything. Lodos is seen in dreams as the fighting man of Seas. No fear of the waters or those with in them. 28 Sora - The She Devil. - Sora in her might waged near the back end of the war she altered the dreams of the others as they slept. Sora is described as a mist of blue. She sweeps in and confuses lovers, she prefers to kill a being from the inside and allow the madness and sorrow to over take them. When faced against Chalice she fell to nothing. Even though her superior intellect was getting the best of him, his strength had broken her neck like a twig. 29 Follos - The Horse, this is the breathing creature known to the world, wild and free it runs and gallops across the heavens. 30 Atwight - The pocket watch. It was said that this Celestial is trapped with in a single watch and sooner or later those born under will gain possession of this said watch for a short period of time and then lose it. It is said the watch will read one time and one time only. The hour and minute of their death. 31Frein - The Cat Catcher, seen and depicted as a woman she has a trail of catnip that flows at the end of her dress. She is known to give these cats to those born under her, they are similiar to the Familiars a mage would seek out. 32 Sinderech - This celestial is known only as the Gong. It is a large symbols that breathes out meditation and tuned its ears. People would listen to the horizon for its sound. 33 Syllical - Breath - There is no image of this once being, this was considered the breath of light. It was in this that it pursed from the lungs to breathe a new thought. Be it good or bad direction or not the breath is said to ccome with a tingle from with in the lungs it is a sign Syllical is giving warning and with the next words nothings truer is spoken. Most have said the words are not of their own, nore is the voice. 34 Syndrome The world mixer of devices and creation. He comes to view as a changed being, something with more limbs then one should have. Often some are mechanical others are not his. Craft and creation fled the mind and the world sits upon it. 35 Relich The Darker Croner this is the Spy, the driven information gatherer, this celestial comes at a time when the causes change and there is foul play in the air. Relich is known for giving vital information if summoned. 36 Dylamos Nothing much is known of this Celestial except it is the Darken Void. There is no shape no description other then that. 37 Trudein - The General. His command is notorious in the lands of Dreheim, His single handed actions had helped push back the Dragon of Berns. He was the once reknown hero of Drehim and first piucked as the general to the knew ruler. HHe is known of a man of mass, who had fallen to the theif like child. Durring the battle Skiden had come from behind and cut the aromor holdings, in the heat of battle the leg piece had slipped and gave Maelron the chance to take him down. He is seen as the hater of Thieves. Known as the Spririt of broken armor, hos words are often of distrust when it comes to others of the unknown. 38 Quaimaire: This star is the generation that follows the will of trust and fortune. She is the greeter of the heavens who shhows those to the true form her light shines over chamales and the heaves. This is the star that helps guide the camailian to its inner place and the ending rest of the chamailian kind. 39 Mai and Psia - Twin girls who were a horror to see on the battlefeilds. They had to be close to one another always so they created a battle dance between the two of them. They are known to pull pranks and gain victory through the frustration of the enemy. Most twins are under this sign, they stand for team work, perfect love, and perfect trust. Both girls are identicle carrying a dagger and sword in each hand there is also a sia kept on the outer hip. 40 Rhealmn - Our fallen medicine woman. She had herbs to help ease the mind and pain of those who suffered. The whisperes of her healing went fart and wide, she was captured by the soldiers of Devenok and was made to heal, when ordered to poison the wells she refused. After such time devenok became wounded and demanded the stich bemade small. She had stitched the word Evil with a thread said to harness in to his very soul. 41 Seaden - Known mainly as the Whistler. An interesting fellow who antagonized the war and fellow men with only whisteling or snapping. he never spoke words but he tended to get the job done. He comes inwith swift actions, those born under his calling are known to be taleneted in a whistle, carrying a beat, and speed. 42 Certine - Certine is a young girl who carried flowers in to war. She was no more then four and would not leave her parents. So when the war front came Certine was on the side lines carrying a basket of flowers to keep the caverns fresh. The scent of her can be found in lillies and lavender, she is often the joyous child of ever lasting love who placed flowers on her parents and the dead. 43 Freighn - Seen as a large black dog with 6 red eyes. Ferighn is a dire beast that roamed the hills of dreahim that had followed the knight and armies in to the ccaverns in search of food, Freighn is the devourer of the dead and its howl is often heard to give the whispers of abbandoned souls who have no rest. 44 Axel - A carpenter and wagon maker nothing more then a man who stood on both legsd and worked till his hands darkened. Axel is seen as a bulky carpenter who' hand axe was rougly the size of a nromal battle axe, he is often invisioned of a man at the wheel sharpening his bladfe, it is said the sparks in the sharpening time are his messages from the world beyond. 45 Skiden - The pickpocket, Skiden is known as the Short Forgotten, He is a child rougly about the age of nine and his size and stealth is what constantly helped him. This lineage is extra silent hair often to stiff to make noise and their form moves with out sound. Skiden is often seen as short and small it is said the spirit if see is often behind a visitorm taking items to this very day. 46 Reul - To battle! This spirit was the sounder of horns known as an enchanted being who perches the night sky often it is seen that he carries his war horn upon his hip, his weapon consist of a single dagger. His sound echoes the valleys and when he brings a message the hum and sound of his horn can be heard. 47 Vondergon The trator of the skies who in his turning point saught to take the hoardes down for his own desires, he fought off in the distance and is often seen as the cunning scribe who uses the acts of parchment and writing against his foes. 48 Serish - The Middle Ground, known by his white eye and single ocean blue eye he was the watchmen a high ranking millitant officer who tried for peace between the running civilians and the Movement of the High Lord. His choice is based only on the pure morals. 49 Chandler - Invisioned as a man with a long staff that is always kept planted behind his back. This being is said to speak no words as his tongue and lower jaw were removed in battle. However he is marked to guide the paths with the single staff. 50 Roxas - Our Fabled Campion he stands at the southern gate of the mountain and over looked the seas, he was considered the first and final defence for not only did he battle through out all the patterns of the inner caverns of Chamales but he also saw to the fighting with in the Valkryies in spirit. It is said he roams the inner caverns and awaits the passage of Devenok if he ever cares to com near. Traits 1 Sandman - Entering the dream stages for self and others. 2 Harmony Disruption. You are able to bend sound waves for different uses. 3 Flexibilitiy, you can bend and possibly twist those bones. 4 Hawk Eye, Your vision is that of a hawks. 5 Hear no lie. Unless there is a charm spell or something to make it sound truthful the lies come and go. 6 180 Vision. All around sight. No sneaking up on you. 7 Copy Manuscript. Someone wrote something and it doesnt take you long to match their handwriting. 8 Scent tracker. Follow your nose Tuccan Sam, you can track most anything. 9 Invisibility - you have the gift of going invisibile 10 Regneration Minor. You do not scar. 11 Regneration Major. Loose a limb you grow it back in d6 months. 12 Wind Rider. You know how to adujst the wind for thrust and lift. 13 Purify/Poison Food or Drink 14 Resistant to Acid Attacks 15 Resistant to Most Physical Blows 16 Extreme hearing. That red cricket a mile away keeps you up at night. 17 Hunt like a Velcoiraptor. 18 Self Duplication - You can make a clone of yourself, that you controll. It will fizzel and break if you loose concentration, or may do something very stupid. This can be an illusion or solid mass if a strong enough psionic. 19 Wings 20 Geomancer - 21 Necromancy 22 Hexes. 23 Extreme Vision, No seriously, you got something in your teeth man.. its a bacteria... and it just divided itself. 24 Second form. 25 Surface walk, no matter what surface o 26 X-Men 27 Psychokinesis 28 Scrying. 29 Psychometabolism 30 Psychoportation 31 Charm 32 Pressure Points 33 Summon Swarm 34 Dreamscape - walk through others dreams. 35 Feather Fall - light as a feather 36 Spiderwalk. Naturally you being light has no issue you cal displace your weight when you move. 37 Object reading - pick up an object and roll a d-12 the closer to 12 the more accurate a reading the closer to 2 the less you can get off it.. a 1 you cannot object read for a month. 38 Booha - The art of lying and people believing it. 39 Move in shadows ~ Knowing how to move through out the shadows without having your form get in to any light sorce 40 Tracker ~ This is based on the different style of tracks and the way tracks are done with what kind of movement 41 Curses and Hexes - Since you were little and you pointed your finger upset you have been able to cause some damage. 42 Pyromancy ~ Reading the Flame - fortunetelling by the fire. 43 Geomancy ~ Interpretations of random dust patterns 44 Oneiromancy ~ Dream interpretation 45 Astrology ~ Telling one's Future by the stars and their birth signs 46 Chiromancy ~ Palm Reading 47 Ambidextrious - what you can do with your left you can with your right and vice versa. 48 5 Handwritings - you can write in five different ways. 49 You have the ability to replay memories. 50 You can live with out myst. 51 The tallent of music in every form. 52 Connecting on the lengths of bound. Those you feel connected with you will sense when they die. 53 Your body can stretch up to many lengths. 54 Supression of pain and pleasure. 55 Immune to disease and plauges. 56 Immune to Vamprism 57 Immune to Lycanthrope 58 Imune to poisons. 59 You can feel internal injuries on others. 60 Sense a babys gender. 61 Ground sense - one can feel the beings in the distance least 100yards away roll a d-100 to see if they are in range.. roll to see how far you can sense them. 62 Seasonal being as the seasons change so does your looks. 63 Librarian - they are able to understand and read most anything. 64 Powers lessen around you. 65 Soulshare - you can bind your soul and body to someone else so you experiance the same pain and pleasure. 66 Heart of the Warmth: Can fill someone with warmth and joy. 67 Allure - You can draw in a certain kind of being to you. 68 Clothing - Fashion and style are all around you. 69 Crafting - creating things comes like a second nature to you. 70 Dancing, there is somethign about the way you move but we all understand what your body says. 71 Song Bird, your voice will call in those of a feather, who may come flocking together. 72 Fear Inducement. You make things that are not scary super scary. 73 Age Manipulation. 74 Levitation. 75 Self Destuction Major - you are bomb just waiting to go off. 76 Self Destruction - Minor 77 Summoning Mythical, pick one creature to summon to your side. 78 Summoning pick one normal creature to summon to your side. 79 Invisibility or Camaflouge - Small pigment-filled cells, called chromatophores, and reflective ones called iridophores and leucophores, in the skin of Chamailian allow them to create nuanced patterns of color, luminosity and even harness polarized light to fool others. (Much like Octopi.) 80 Animailia Type Comunication pick an animal type to comunincate with. 81 Crystaline, you can harness your thoughts and dreams and push the negatives/ positives in to gems. 82 Light bender. You can move your hands and turn the light bending it around things. 83 Naturaly rhythym. Guess what you are a natural at dance and kattas. 84 Thought Eater. Anyone posting thoughts you kinda can read once you enter and state the thunger for such. 85 Leeching. You can drain the mental powers (temporary) from someone else. 86 Telepathic Bonding. This happens when one is marked by another normally with an impression of the thumb. 87 Dual Metals you get to roll for one more. 88 Enherited Locks. Your parents had placed the locks of their own hair to you. This gave you one of thier previous abilities, this lock is of what ever metal they are of. 89 Pass with out a trace. You can leave no trail. 90 Spider step, Even though you weigh more then anyone on Biggest Loser, you can distribute that weight. 91 Infravision. Much like a Drow you can see in the dark however light will bliund you while using this. 92 Mirrors, you glimer and refelct, this can be a gift and bad depending on ghow you use it. 93 Memory Charter. You happen to rememeber most everything and or person you come acorss. 94 Water off the shoulder. Yopu just let it roll off, nothing gets you down. 95 Dance of the Flame. You are one of the few Chamailians who are of the flame. 96 Size Adjusting. You can bring yourself anywhere between the height of 6 inches and 16 feet. 97 Sound Strand - your hair it self can talk for you sing and play as the strands are moved. 98 Full scan. You know your body well enough you can scan it over for infections or parasites. 99 Body Armor. The ability to have your flesh harden as it would like a shield. 100 Body weaponwry - you are abole to turn your arm in to a blade or perhaps a saw of some sort. Flaws 'Roll a d6 re roll 1's Every character has to have Flaws and that is more then true for Chamailians. 1 '''Only speaks in Rhymes. 2 This character may touch water but not the sea or oceans. Subjected to the microbacteria in the ocean will cause what's called Kaerion's Disease. - Water sprouts and wind gusts of sea and ocean water count. 3 Only speaks the truth. 4 Addicted to new items, you want it you buy it or steal it. 5 Familiar. You were placed with a familiar yes a bonus or two may come of it, but if your familiar dies so do you. 6 Color Blind 7 Only speaks Lies 8 Ice Gripped. Something, be it a blade or a quill is locked within your hand, and you are unable to release it. (For whatever reason you want to make up lol) 9 Stammers when needing to say things that are important has difficulty in saying the most important. 10''' Steals''' everything that is *certain color or material of the characters choice* 11 Carries a *item* and will flip out with out the *comfort Item* 12 Music lover, if there is music being played you are always heading that way. 13 Skirt Chaser/ Lounge Lizard, New guy or girl you have not met?? Get your flirt on right now! 14 This character has the 'Chimers' Flaw; its voice hits a single not and resonates until the glass or crystal cracked. 15 Animal Magnetism, pick an animal to come to you, birds or snakes or even ants, when your angry have them show in herds/swarms (uncontrolled) 16 Brakeable weapons, - you make them cold and therefor brittle, Weapons shatter when you use them. 17 Consumption '''- You must eat/drink constantly. 18 - '''Rage of winter. This character will call in the storm clouds of winter. Weather drops, if the anger continues to be filled there may be a blizzard in that small area. Once the rage gets so far, it can completely explode causing a large area of Ice, this is only to be used RARELY- once or twice in a ten-year period. (please get admin approval first) 19 Hallucination - insects beneathe the skin, or something like that. 20 Controlled by someone else. You are one of the unlucky Chamailians to be under someone else's controll. 21 Hairs will never grow past its shoulders. 22 Hair is thin and weak. 23''' Confusion.' You psionic powers are often broken do to confusion and headaches. 24' Broken Spirit'. The body has been tortured so much by the previous god that it reacts violently when close to. 25 '''Split personality'. 26 Dead limb, something doesnt work and is always hanging down. 27 Blind no seeing 28 Mute no speaking. 29''' Body Mutation'. - Choose one digit, Finger, toe, or thumb to be replaced with a (8 sided dice) inch claw. 30 Obsession over an object, you want every single object like it. 31' Obsession''' over a person living or dead you find yourself needing to be around this person (you dont have to have it at the start) 32 Life Consumption only, 'your body will not allow food of any kind. You rely solely on the mysts. 33 '''The Doll '- Unable to age unless MADE older. 34 '''Only able to devoure memories - No myst - No food. 35 Teacup Syndrome. - You can only store so much information, when you learn to much you forget other things. 36 Tri Vocals. Three sets of speaking chords. 37 Clear Skull '''- yes its clear you do not have bone its thick glass. 38 Wish Giver''' - Some one says I wish you are needed to make it true. 39 Controlled limb - one of your limbs was controlled by devenok and will attack people at random or lead you where he wished. 40''' Haunted''' - the dead seem to follow. 41 No ability to speak louder then a whisper. 42 Perfectionists, things must be perfect. 43 Perfumed. A rare scent that anyone could track. 44 Obsesssion. You have an obsession about something and in the end you want to know everything you can of it. 45 Animal traits. Players choice on an arctic creature. 46 When asked a series of questions at one time this character would only answer the last question. 47 Hair that does what it wants, no not like a simple brushing. but the hair will move and lift things and take things with out your characters knowledge. 48 Art Fascination, You have an addiction for art and the craftsman you cannot help but to stare and marvel at the things in great beauty or ridicule those of bad tastes. 49 Tinker Desire - If someone is fixing an object or a creature and this is unknown to you you stay and learn till the problem is resolved. 50''' By night one way by day another,' You are two people who are as different as night and day, when one sleeps the other is awakened. 51 '''Zealot' - You believe about the gods so much you cannot fathom why the world does not. 52 Shedding. You leave flakes of metal or pearl dust where ever you go. 53 Second Life. '''You already DIED apparently and are scared to hell you will die that way again. 54 '''Fun Creator. So there is a bunch of vines, you just have to start playing Tarzan. You find a game in everything. 55 Flower Stomper. No you do not like the pretty daisys. 56 Desructive desire. Don't know how something works, you need to break it and see it's insides. 57 Vanity. You see something reflective and you must adjust your looks. 58 Incredibly Loyal, once you have faith in something or believe in it or the person you will always pretty much stand by them. 59''' Thrifty.' You would rather stich your clothing. 60' Magnetism.' Thats right you being metal and now metal is attracted to you. 61 '''Hairy. '''A flaw if there ever was one. Being hairy is not a good thing as of hugging the short sharp hairs of the Chamailian could easily make one a pin cushion. 62 '''Empty pockets.' What do you spend your gold on? SUPER SHOPAHOLIC. 63 Heavy drinker! What is this a pint! Better give me a barrel. 64 No need for Loyalty. You are about as Nuetral Nuetral 'as they come. 65 '''Twitchy '-tremors. You have a bnervous reaction that seems to happen often. 66 '''OCD of the Shine, if you know it is supposed to be shiny, and it is not; you are compelled to go over and polish until it shines. 67''' Life of Servitude', you are use to being the one who is told what to do and often have trouble doing things against the word of someon else. 68 '''Overly Pampered.' You were a high noble who had everything done for them spoiled to the core. 69 Dishonor, '''be it you or your family for somereason you walk the life of shame. 70 '''Nasty Habbit, biting your nails chewing with your mouth open you name it. 71 Quad Vocals. 'Four sets of speaking chords. 72 '''Powerful Enemy! '''Dont know who it is yet but talk to other people maybe you took the gem out of their donut. 73 '''Food Scrounge'r- you refuse to eat anything someone else has prepared. 74 Forgetful morning,' you wake up and have for gotten something important from the night before, every day. 75 '''A devourer' (Must be rolled and seen by Katrina cause this is supposed to be SUPER rare.) Devourers can eat of other Chamailians. 76 ' Drug Addiction.' You have a naracotic you cannot be with out, Alcohol legal illegal. 77 Devoring Type. '''You like to eat one thing, be it the myst of trees or the dreams of a child what ever the one thing is it is your favorite consumption and you are not happy with others types. 78 '''One time Reproduction. This is a flaw meaning you can only ONCE bare a child. 79 Weakest Link, '''you carry psionic power but do not store it well, others can feed from you just by walking by. 80 '''Heart of an Icebergh. You were exiled once or presumed dead, hey it happens. you were thrown out to sea and some how ended up on a beach to thaw out... Boy were you bored for a few years. 81 Multiple Voices, seems a myst eating may have gone wrong, and you have taken the whole spirit into the form. 82 Ocean Obsession! you want to have it all the ocean to even if your race is said to die from it thats what you want. 83 Unlike other chamailians you are blind in the dark. 84 Wonderlust. You need the adventure obviously up in the mountains just a little to long. 85 You are''' easily spooked''' by a certain - Color - Animal - Shape - Sound. 86''' Better be Preopared''' a fight is about to happen and you always loose the first hit cause you cant find a weapon. 87''' Confinement. You need your walls and for a good reason. 88 '''Sound controlled. '''A certain pitch will send you in to a rage of battle or seducting splendor, or cleaning fit. (talk to histy on more possibilities) 89 Body formation, parts of yout body seems to have evolved in to something different then the rest. 90 Bad Luck, when something could go wrong with you it will. 91 Fear of __ Creature, Spiders snakes fill in the blank. 92 Grow three times your size durring _ _ _ Emotion. 93 No sense of Direction. But you are always thinking you are going the right way. 94 Pyromainiac. You cannot truley feel the heat but you yearn to. 95 When asked a series of questions at the same time, this character would '''only answer the first. 96 Rage contained - Must destroy something once a day. 97''' Creative battle. Who needs a weapon when nature provides them all, sticks, trees hey that guy over there looks pretty bludgeon. 98 You have a '''child who was once taken used in Devenoks experimentation. 99''' You are an experiment of Devenok.' Normal Chamailian restrictions do not apply. 100 '''Beserker'- That's right kill everything with a heartbeat; friends, families, lovers, and children when you go to beserk mode. If there are CERTAIN FLAWS you would like to make for your character please feel free to talk to an Admin about such. Category:Races